futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Zombieguy2006's World
Timeline 1 A world at war Major events Note: I'll link any events that I've made a wiki article about so you can understand what exactly happened. Also, this timeline is ONLY after 2017, some wiki links show (some in detail about past events) World War 3 (2017-2022) 2017 * Sinking of the Queen Mary and SS United States * Second Korean War * Soviet invasion of the U.S West Coast * Communist Treaty Agreement formed * Chinese Invasion of Taiwan * Pacific Asian Treaty bombing of the Soviet Navy * Multiple bombings of North America, Asia, South America and the Middle East 2018 * Soviet blitzkrieg of eastern Europe * Venezuelan and Cuban invasion of the Caribbean and South America * PAT invasion of Taiwan * CTA-NATO stalemate in Europe * PAT victory of the Korean War/Invasion of China * France and Canada back out of the war due to economic issues * False flag attack at a Paris subway, France enters the war again * Columbia and Brazil fall to Venezuela * Cuban Civil War * Soviet submarine attacks Canadian ships, mainly the SS Empress of British Columbia, Canada enters the war 2019 * Nothing really happens in this year, its just a stalemate in the European theatre. China is slowly collapsing in the Pacific theatre, and Venezuela being now at a South American Cold War with other nations on the continent. 2020 * Stalemate goes in favor of NATO and pushed CTA forces back * Israel and Saudi Aribia invade Syria, having the war end in a FSA victory * China's economy collapses and turns capitalist and gets invaded by the CTA 2021 * Clashes happen across the Soviet border as the they defend from the onslaught of NATO and PAT forces closing in * In China, PAT troops come across horrific war crimes committed by the CTA, including the use of the mustard gas to execute injured enemies * Soviet winter near the Belarus-Soviet border slows the NATO forces, but this doesn't save the country, as German and British vehicles overcome the winter and close in on Saint Petersburg. * Battle of Saint Petersburg, this is second deadliest battle in war. * PAT/Soviet border clashes happen, distracting the Soviet leaders from the Western Front. * NATO forces are just 100 miles from Moscow, as mass evacuations happen in country 2022 * The Siege of Moscow begins in the outer parts of the city. * Soviet leader, Viktor Petrov, attempts to come up with a plan to save Moscow. This is rejected by his leading commanders due to being an impossible task * Alexander Vasiliev does a daring evacuation attempt to surrender to the PAT, who aren't as anti-communist, compared to NATO. He manages to evacuate nearly 500,000+ refugees and troops to Vladivostok. * NATO and PAT forces surround Moscow, but Petrov escaped on the SS Viktor Petrov to Siberia. * Canadian submarine spots the SS Viktor Petrov and torpedoes it, killing nearly 4,800 people, Petrov being on of them. When asked why the general attacked a ship with nearly 7,000+ civilians, 3x times overload. he was quoted as saying "This man had ordered an attack on neutral Canadian vessels and killed nearly 2,200 people. So, I returned the favor" * with the leader's demise, the Soviet government signs the treaty to end the war. South American Cold War 2023 * The Venezuelan Empire rises in South America, causing a cold war in the continent * PAT members increase to 7, as Vietnam and India join the agreement * China is split between Korea and Taiwan. This event goes peacefully 2024-2039 * Nothing happens the is worth writing. its just Venezuelan threats to other nations and imprisoning capitalist civilians and political opponents 2040 * Due to rising threats, the rest of South America join the PAT. Countries like Chile and Peru are the many that join * a U.S artic colony suffers from an economic downturn and follows in the Venezuelan Empires footsteps and becomes communist, starting the first proxy war between NATO, PAT and the Empire as the North is supported by the PAT and NATO, while the South is supported by the V-E 2041-2045 * Civil War brews on until the South collapse due to Venezuelan loss of interest due to protests. * More threats sent by the empire to neighboring countries. 2045-2050 * relative peace begins until a staged attack happens in Sao Paulo, which is in occupied Brazil, causing the V-E to invade Bolivia, a PAT member 2050 * The V-E invades Peru and Bolivia, causing the PAT to declare war, turning the Cold War hot * To prevent a preventive strike by a neutral U.S, the V-E bombs Cuba, a NATO member asked for bombs to deter a V-E attack. This causes NATO to join the war * Stalemate happens at the Peru/Bolivia border as PAT forces cant progress through the harden defenses 2051 * NATO forces land in Brazil, just be pushed back by the V-E forces, proving that the empire isn't as strong as the PAT and NATO, but can put up a fight against them at once. * V-E forces go on the offensive and begin to push the PAT out of Peru and Bolivia. * Central American nations are invaded and occupied, making it the second time NATO countries were taken over by an enemy force. * With luck, and a pure incentive to continue on, Mexico is able to defend from the empire as NATO bombs the city of Caracas. * The Battle of Caracas begins. The battle is mainly for air dominance. The countries involved in the battle include Israel, Poland, USA, Cuba and France which lasts for 2 years. * PAT forces push back, but lost more ground than gained. 2052 * NATO forces land in northern Venezuela, and invade, while slowly losing the air dominance they had. * The Battle of Brazil begins. This battle is naval, and led to the destruction of the entire Venezuelan submarine fleet as NATO used decoy ships to locate the submarines. * A stalemate happens as the PAT protects Chile and Argentina from the V-E blitzkrieg. This would end up being what ending the conquest of South America. * NATO loses the Battle of Brazil, despite ruling the sea, with a 5-1 ratio of ships, due to their new Q-Ships sinking a combined 250 ships from Germany, Italy, Spain, France, U.K, Poland and USA 2053 * The Battle of Caracas ends with a V-E victory, ending the war, as a ceasefire is made by the Chile-Argentina-V-E border is. This victory is shocking due to the V-E being out matched in every department, but high morale played the biggest role in the conflict, and gruella warfare 2055 * The dictator of the V-E, Jose Vargas is assassinated on his yacht off of Brazil. This event would trigger A lot of devastation. World War 4 2055 * V-E invasion of Portugal and Spain begins * V-E invasion of Chile and Argentina begins * NATO and PAT declare war. starting World War 4 * PAT invasion of Chile * The bombing of Brazil happens, the nuclear bombs stationed there unintentionally explode, killing most of the population in the country 2056 * PAT forces liberate Chile and Argentina, and head up toward Peru and Bolivia, while liberating a now nuclear wasteland Brazil, but the forces are stopped by harden defenses of the V-E * V-E conquest in Europe stalls by the Spain-France border * Stalemate happens on the South American theatre and European theatre begins one of the longest stalemate in human history as it last until 2079 2079 * As the stalemate continues, the V-E public soon finds out about the atrocities going on as the V-E tries to hide the war crimes by sending the prisoners to Panama. This leads to civil unrest, making the European front a lost cause. * a mass retreat begins, as hundreds of troops approach the Venezuelan navy. * This catches the government off guard, giving the PAT a chance to advance up, getting to Columbia 2080 * The fleeing Venezuelan troops approach the coast of Portugal as a plane carrying a nuke approaches Belgium, the headquarters of NATO. 2 days later, the nuke is dropped, blowing up Brussels, while contaminating Belgium, Germany, Luxembourg, parts of France, Switzerland, and parts of the U.K. * In retaliation, the U.S fires 7 small nuclear bombs which land in Caracas, Sao Paulo, Brasilia, and in Occupied Panama, preventing a V-E invasion of the U.S. these events kill nearly 10 million people * The V-E retreats from Europe, but loses over 10 million troops and vehicles. 2081 * NATO invades northern Venezuela, as the PAT liberates Columbia and Peru. By this time, the V-E was slowly falling into civil war * by August, PAT forces cross into Venezuela, as people begin to evacuate from the country. * The air battle of Caracas happens again. This time it leads to a NATO victory, downing nearly 400 planes, while losing 150 2082 * NATO forces get near the city of Caracas, the government launches Operation Jet. This leads to a massive bombing run of NATO forces, but many of the planes are shot down by naval forces. * the PAT is only 50 miles from Caracas, as many refugees attempt to flee from either side. * PAT and NATO forces surround the city, as the government surrenders to avoid an obliteration of the city. * peace treaty is signed. This conflict is the last war for nearly 100 years. New Countries * 2nd Union of Soviet Socialist Republic * Venezuelan Empire * Republic of Korea reunified * Republic of China * Democratic Republic of Cuba New Oeganztions * Communist Treaty Agreement * Pacific Asian Treaty = Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe